Typical high input/output (I/O) count flip-chip modules use multiple wiring layers for signal, power and ground I/O escape from under the chip to the pins of the module. Fabrication of multiple wiring layer modules is costly and time consuming. Any method to reduce the number of wiring layers without reducing I/O count would be welcome by the industry.